User blog:Devan4590/Beginners Guide for Steven Universe Fanon Wiki
Welcome! For those of you who are new, Welcome to this community! We're all crazy to a degree, and you will be crazy here too. Thing is, some people are not familiar with this. So basically, I've made this guide to help you out. Also answer FAQ's. Remember, this isn't a substitute for the existing guidelines. Review them here http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Steven_Universe_Fanon_Wikia:Site_Regulations What is an OC? This is one of the most common questions I get. So I'll answer it here. OC stands for Original Character. Original Characters are characters that we the fanon members make up. They aren't canon Characters. How do I make a page? For those of you who are on desktop mode. click the button that says "Add" in the top right corner. However, those of you who are on mobile, I'm not sure how to do so directly. The best way to do so is to go to the comment section and click on the button to load the desktop site then follow the directions above. How do I create an OC? Well the thing is, you need to create a character who can interact with other characters. It can be a Gem, Human, or something else in canon or you could create something that explains something in canon. There is a scale of what darkness and light you need. This ratio will be represented as light:dark 0:5-Abyssmally Dark and Edgy: This is one of the worst areas to be in. You can make this, but remember, this will cause major problems with interaction with other characters because of mental conditions and in general, not likeable or interactable. 1:4-Angsty: This is an improvement, but it works fine. They feel pain and nobody understands, but they can be distracted from it and then able to be interacted with 2:3-Hurting Character: This is kind of average. They might have suffered something that put them in a bad place, but they either don't let it rule their lives or they use it to do something or move on. Generally are interactable. 2.5:2.5-Balanced: This character is actually average, in which they appear to be fine to be around, and they can display a wider range of emotions and can easily get to know people. 0:0-Blank: These characters don't make very well at all. They have almost no emotion and have no strength in deciding anything. 3:2-Light Character: These are characters who are mostly happy, and can easily exhibit a wide range of emotion. 4:1-Bubbly: These characters are energetic! Light! Absolutely joyful! They appear to eminate happiness and energy, but still can exhibit a vast arrangement of emotions and react to situations appropriately or can be still set off. 5:0-Abyssmally Light and Joyous Character: This is also one of the worst areas to be in. These characters don't exhibit a wide range of emotions because they're perpetually positive, even when the situation doesn't call for it. This leads to your character being incapable of empathy or serousness. Typically, you want to stay out of Abyssmal areas, but also avoid blank zone. Hurting character, Balanced, and Light Character are the safest zones. However, Angsty zone and Bubbly zone make for the most interesting Characters. If you have a character who doesn't fit in these zones, comment below and tell me what other zone they could fit into How do I make a weapon? If you want your character to have something to fight with, make it. I'll leave my critiques in the reviews. But remember, don't make it OP or unavoidable. What's a review? A review is when a reviewer, such as myself, reviews a character in order to clear them for RPing. I look for specific aspects, and I create a comment with it. Do I need to have every character reviewed? No. The characters you use for Roleplays are the only ones who do. Characters who are deceased and not going to be used, Fanon series exclusive characters, and ones that you just don't want reviewed don't have to be. Why did you not approve my OC? Look at the review. Read it thoroughly. Then make the changes. I want to help other people's pages! That's good! But the thing is, you have to ask the person who made it first or else you're vandalizing. However, if you're just adding categories make sure it is on par with what the creator wants. What is an AU? AU is short for Alternate Universe. These bare basically something different than what is canon or normal. An example would be Livi Moonfish's Evil AU I want to RP! Read the guidelines. I want to write a fanon series! By all means, do so. Make pages for it. I have more questions Review the guidelines and if that doesn't answer enough, just ask someone on their walls! Category:Blog posts